


Un arrangement qui n'arrange personne

by malurette



Series: Des mondes au conditionnel [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Gen, One Shot, so i don't ship everything in this fandom, will they or won't they
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farman n'a pas pensé à présenter Scieszka à Havoc. Mais il a peut-être mieux en stock pour elle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un arrangement qui n'arrange personne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mille et une nuits, revisitées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566283) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Quand un arrangement n’arrange personne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime   
> **Personnages/Couple :** l’équipe Mustang, suggestion de Farman/Scieszka et set-up pour Fury/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** _awkward_  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** suis-je capable de shipper Fury/Scieszka ?  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série, épisode 37  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1250

Il est rare que Cain Fury déteste qui que ce soit. C’est encore plus rare qu’il ait de mauvaises pensées concernant ses supérieurs : la bonne entente est nécessaire au bon fonctionnement d’une équipe, et puis l’obéissance aux plus haut-gradés est nécessaire, tout court.

Mais quand même, se désespère-t-il intérieurement, qu’est-ce qui leur a pris, à l’envoyer dans ce rendez-vous en aveugle ? Oh, certainement, ça devait partir d’une bonne intention. Encore des histoires de bonne entente entre membres de l’équipe… Le désespoir de Havoc l’empêchait de fonctionner à ses pleines capacités ? sans doute ont-ils pensé que lui aussi pouvait avoir besoin d’une amie. L’idée est louable, concède-t-il, c’est bien gentil de leur part. Mais, vraiment, ça n’était pas la peine de se mettre ainsi en quatre pour lui.

D’autant que ça l’embarrasse terriblement. Sans parler de la demoiselle en face de lui !  
Comment sont-ils censés se comporter, l’un envers l’autre ? Il n’en a aucune idée, rien ne l’a jamais préparé à une telle situation, et la jeune fille n’a pas l’air d’en savoir plus long non plus.

Ses collègues l’ont attiré là en lui disant qu’ils avaient quelqu’un à lui présenter. Qui donc ? pourquoi ? Il n’a pas cherché à se dérober à l’invite, non non, mais quand même, à comprendre. Ah ! ça n’était pas tout d’obéir sagement aux injonctions données, il faudrait aussi pouvoir montrer qu’il a bien saisi les ordres qu’on lui donne.  
En l’occurrence… une fille. Farman a expliqué qu’il l’a vexée sans le vouloir quand il cherchait une copine pour Havoc, parce qu’il n’a pas spontanément pensé à elle, et qu’il faudrait réparer ça. Il s’est empressé d’ajouter qu’elle était mignonne et gentille et surtout intelligente. Et qu’ils devraient bien s’entendre tous les deux. Curieusement, pense Fury, l’adjudant Farman avait l’air un peu perdu en disant cela. Il avait l’air de vraiment penser que cette fille est quelqu’un de bien, en tout cas. Et on dirait que ça lui faisait de la peine.  
Alors, s’interroge-t-il, pourquoi la présenter spécialement à lui ? si elle plaît à l’adjudant Farman ? Pourquoi ne la garde-t-il pas pour lui ?  
« Allons, le pousse Breda ; sois donc pas timide, profites-en ! »

Il suppose que la fille a dû recevoir le même genre de baratin. Et les voilà tous les deux coincés dans ce café. C’est un endroit, mettons, agréable, note-t-il en se demandant une fois de plus ce qu’il fait là. Un cadre classique. Un grand miroir derrière le bar, des petites stalles pour isoler les tables, le tenancier a l’air aimable. Et, il en est certain, Havoc, Breda et Farman sont cachés dans une des stalles voisines, ou bien en embuscade à l’extérieur, à attendre de voir comme tout ça va se passer. Que c’est gênant…  
Et le pire, ça n’est même pas que ça se passe mal... c’est que ça ne se passe simplement pas.

Ils sont tous les deux raides d’appréhension, le regard fuyant derrière leurs lunettes qu’ils remontent régulièrement avec nervosité. Et une tendance à rougir de confusion. Ils détestent être là. À partir sur de si mauvaises bases, ça ne va jamais pouvoir marcher !

La jeune fille - Scieszka de son petit nom - est effectivement plutôt « mignonne ». Elle a de beaux yeux verts derrière ses lunettes de myope. Ça n’est pas une grande beauté mais elle n’est pas laide pour autant, et elle doit être au moins aussi timide que Cain lui-même et il suppose qu’elle doit aussi être plutôt gentille, comme disait Farman. Voilà pour le premier abord.

La conversation convenue ne les mène nulle part non plus. Lui demander comment elle s’est retrouvée là ? ça serait trop indiscret. Et puis ils ne vont quand même pas dire du mal des gens avec qui ils travaillent, qui ne leur veulent que du bien, et qui sont peut-être en train de les écouter…  
La pluie et le beau temps, on s’en fiche. Lui faire des compliments sur son physique, il n’osera jamais ! (En plus, il n’est sûr de pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit à dire là-dessus, il n’est pas assez imaginatif pour trouver quoi dire exactement et il a peur qu’elle croie qu’il se moque d’elle.)  
Ce qu’ils font dans la vie ? ils sont dans l’armée, pour des raisons qui les regardent et dont ils n’ont pas plus que ça envie de discuter. En quoi consistent exactement leurs occupations respectives ? Ça oui, ils pourraient en parler des heures et heures, mais ça n’intéresserait personne à part eux-mêmes. Un aperçu rapide les convainc que oui, ça doit être passionnant quand on aime cela, mais que chacun ça ne les accroche somme toute pas plus que ça. Trente ans de rapports bourrés de détails fastidieux sur la vie du Quartier Général Principal à Central ou l’art de poser un câble téléphonique en terrain adverse et de faire fonctionner un téléphone de campagne… bah, il existe quand même des sujets de conversations plus édifiants, surtout à un premier rendez-vous. Elle ne comprend rien à la physique et il ne s’intéresse pas beaucoup à l’Histoire, surtout quand elle se traîne en longueur.  
Et à côté de cela, ce qu’ils aiment faire ? Rien à dire de plus, pour l’un comme pour l’autre c’est un loisir qui est devenu la base de leur travail. Devoir avouer cela leur laisse l’impression gênante de mener une vie ennuyeuse. Alors qu’ils _aiment_ ce qu’ils font.

Quoi qu’il en soit, ils aimeraient bien se trouver n’importe où ailleurs qu’ici, à devoir disséquer leur vie pour une personne inconnue en espérant y trouver quelque chose de palpitant.  
Hélas, ça serait bien incivil de l’admettre. Ça serait donner l’air de déprécier la personne en face d’eux. Et aussi piétiner les efforts de leurs amis qui ont tenu à les mettre en rapport.  
Honnêtement, cette affaire arrangée, pour autant qu’ils puissent juger, n’arrange personne. Mais ils sont l’un et l’autre trop polis pour le faire remarquer.

Cain rassemble tout son courage. Quand même, il faut bien faire quelque chose ! _Agis en homme, mon garçon. Regarde : en t’aidant, tu devrais l’aider aussi. Fais un beau geste pour cette fille._

« Écoutez, vous êtes sûrement quelqu’un de très bien, mais là, les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment favorables. Je me sens bien trop déplacé… Restons-en là pour le moment, vous voulez bien ?  
\- Oh. Oui, je crois que je préfèrerais ça, aussi. »

Ouf. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle a eu l’air déçu l’espace d’un instant, de voir qu’encore une fois, on ne la juge peut-être pas à la hauteur, mais finalement, la voilà plus détendue. Soulagée elle aussi.

Il se sent quand même mal de devoir la repousser ainsi, du coup. Qu’est-ce qu’on est censé dire, dans des circonstances pareilles ?

« Mais, peut-être, éventuellement… si par hasard l’on venait à se croiser de nouveau, ailleurs, une autre fois.. ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne voudra pas avoir affaire avec l’autre dans d’autres circonstances, n’est-ce pas ? »

Scieszka réfléchit. Dans d’autres circonstances, sans plus de pression ni rien, sans avoir l’air de passer un examen ?  
« Pourquoi pas… » Elle sourit, franchement cette fois, sans plus de crispation : « On verra bien, si jamais ça doit arriver.  
\- Oui. Bien. Alors… bonne route, et bonne chance ? »

Le reste de l’équipe sera peut-être déçu, mais eux au moins préfèrent cette issue. Qui n’en est peut-être pas une. Mais tant pis !


End file.
